


TimKon Week 2019

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 2019, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, M/M, TimKon Week, love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-26 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Works done for TimKon week 2019





	1. I'll Make You Fall in Love: Fantasy AU

“Please, Please, Dick, I just want him to like me for me, not for my title,” Tim pleaded, flopping onto the bed in his brother’s hut.

“So you want to put him under a spell?” Dick asked with a chuckle from his shelves.

Tim had trekked out to the hut in the woods on the castle grounds early in the morning, after dismissing Conner to the stables to make sure the horses were being tended to. Having a personal knight was wonderful most of the time, but not when he needed to be alone with his big brother. And heading out to his little hidden hut where he spent most of his time, preferring it to the castle now that he was an adult, was pretty much the only way he could be alone with Dick. And even then, Conner was always reluctant to let him out in the woods alone.

“Dick,” Tim whined, burying his burning face in the pillow.

“Why don’t you just tell him you like him?” Dick asked, pulling a jar off of a shelf.

“I don’t want him to think he has to go along with it because of my status,” Tim sighed, finally sitting up. “But if he comes to me and says something to me, then I can tell him I like him too.”

“Honey,” Dick sighed, smiling as he moved to sit beside his younger brother on the bed. “What happens when the potion wears off? I can’t make them last forever.”

“I know,” Tim mumbled, wringing his hands in his lap. “I’m hoping he’ll realize how much he really likes me and stay with me. And if not, at least I had him for a little while.”

Tim started tugging on his tunic, his bottom lip trembling as he spilled his heart to someone finally. He hadn’t been able to talk to anyone about his feelings, as Conner was always there. And he’d grown up with Conner, his father was a knight, they were best friends. Dick was the only person he trusted to keep his secret.

“Oh, Honey,” Dick cooed, taking one of Tim’s hands in both of his, jar set aside and forgotten. “You really like this boy.”

Tim bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay,” Dick sighed. “Let me whip something up for you. Stay right here.”

He got up from the bed, grabbing the jar and setting it on his table. Tim watched him as he gathered a few more jars, then a decanter of red wine. He measured out rose petals, anise, cloves and other ingredients into the cauldron suspended over the fire in the center of the hut, then covered it with the wine and mumbled something to himself, giving it a stir.

“And it’ll work?” Tim asked quietly.

“It will if you stay quiet so I can concentrate,” Dick said, keeping his eyes closed. The liquid heated quickly, and Tim could smell the herbs and spices and flowers in the air. The scent of lavender and roses was making him tired. He settled down, closing his eyes and letting the exhaustion overcome him.

When he woke up, Dick was sitting beside him.

“I didn’t think I took that long,” He said, settling a hand on Tim’s shoulder. The teen sat up, rubbing his eye.

“Sorry, some of your potions make me tired,” Tim said, freezing when he saw a bottle or red liquid in Dick’s hand. “Is that it?”

“Yes it is,” Dick nodded, passing him the bottle. “Get him to drink this, and he’ll fall in love with you. It should last a few days before the immediate feeling wears off. If you’re lucky, he’ll have realized his true feelings for you.”

Tim took a deep breath and nodded, staring at the red liquid inside.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything for nausea, would you?” Tim asked, and Dick laughed.

“Don’t be nervous, Honey,” Dick shook his head. “This is the easy part. Anyone can catch a bird, but getting it to stay is the hard part.”

“That doesn’t make me feel less like I’m going to vomit,” Tim mumbled, and Dick pushed him back on the bed.

* * *

It had been three whole days.

On top of the two that it took Tim to work up the courage to actually give Kon the potion.

He had brewed them tea late at night when Tim couldn’t sleep, and he had slipped the potion into Kon’s tea. He even drank the full cup, and got them each a second, so he must not have suspected anything off about it.

But Kon wasn’t acting different.

Which was so frustrating.

“Sound it out,” Tim said, pointing to the word in the book he was reading. Conner usually attended his lessons with him, but he had a bit more trouble following along, especially since he didn’t attend lessons with Tim until he became a knight at 14.

“Is this a long E sound or a short E sound?” Kon asked, tilting his head.

“Is there an E on the end of the word?” Tim asked, and Kon shook his head.

“El,” Kon started. “Eloquent.”

“Well done,” Tim said, smiling at him.

“What does it mean?” Kon asked, furrowing his brows.

“It means well-spoken,” Tim explained. “Good with words.”

“So you’re eloquent,” Conner said, turning to look Tim in the eye. “You’re very good with words. You know so many of them. I think it’s really wonderful.”

Tim blushed at the compliment, turning his head away.

“You always look away when I say something nice,” Kon said, and Tim felt his face heat up more. “I don’t mean to embarrass you.”

“No, you don’t embarrass me, Kon, it’s just,” Tim said, turning back and putting his hand on Kon’s. His skin tingled and burned where their hands touched. Kon’s eyes caught his, and they were such a beautiful blue.

“Just what?” Kon asked, and Tim could feel him leaning closer, or maybe he was leaning, but either way, their eyes were closing and they could feel each other’s breath before their lips were meeting.

Something in Tim’s head was swimming, his hands dropping the book and grasping at Kon’s tunic and hoisting himself forward until he was straddling Kon’s lap. Kon’s large hands found Tim’s waist, holding him up as he hovered.

“Whoa, whoa, easy on the kissing, kids.”

Tim pulled back, blinking at Kon’s dark eyes.

“Whoa, your eyes,” Kon said, and Tim furrowed his brows.

“It’s a side effect of the potion,” Dick said, striding further into the sitting room. Tim pushed himself off of Kon’s lap and hurried to the mirror hung on the wall, seeing that his eyes were a cloudy, slate grey instead of the usual blue.

“But I didn’t drink it,” Tim shook his head, watching Dick’s reflection as he struggled to keep his laughs down.

“Uh, actually you did,” Kon admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I put it in your second cup of tea the other night.”

“Wait,” Tim shook his head. “I put it in your tea.”

The pair stared at each other for a moment before turning to Dick, who let out a laugh.

“You could have told me!” Tim shouted, turning back to look at his slightly pink reflection.

“To be fair, when you came to me, I didn’t know,” Dick said. “Conner came to me later that night. The dark eyes mean the potion is out of your system. It only lasts a few days.”

“So why didn’t it work?” Tim asked, furrowing his brows.

“No potion can make you fall in love with someone when you’re already in love with them,” Dick said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I was just borrowing some things from the kitchen. I suggest you take your activities to somewhere more private.”

Tim glared at his older brother, who laughed as he headed out of the room. The two remaining in the room were silent for a moment before Kon opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Could you be eloquent right now?” He asked, and Tim chuckled, going back to his chair.

“You asked Dick for a love potion?” Tim asked as he sat down. “Why?”

“I-I didn’t know how to say it, so I thought if you said it first, maybe it’d be easier,” Kon explained. “Why did you?”

“I was worried you’d feel obligated to reciprocate if I said I had feelings for you,” Tim said. “Because of who I am.”

“You know I’d love you if you weren’t a prince, right?” Kon asked, taking one of his hands.

Tim thought his heart was going to burst as he watched Kon’s eyes slowly fading back to their beautiful blue. He leaned in for another kiss, his heart full and his body warm.

Then he pulled back.

“Oh!” He said, startling Kon. “I love you, too, Conner.”

Kon smiled and leaned in for another kiss, which turned into two, then three.

“Maybe we should take your brother’s advice,” Kon mumbled, and Tim smiled.

“Lead the way, Sir Knight,” Tim said, standing up and motioning towards the door.

“After you, m’Lord,” Kon said, and Tim laughed as he started for the hall.


	2. My Future, My Everything: Established Relationship

“I don’t think I like the green,” Tim said, scowling at the color swatches painted on the wall, a variable rainbow of colors that made mismatched splotches around the doorframe and light switch.

“I agree,” Kon said, painting over the green with the brush coated in primer. “Too dark.”

“I was going to say too forest-y but that too,” Tim nodded. “Do we even want a pink or blue? We don’t even know if it’s going to be a girl or boy.”

“Well, no,” Kon shook his head. “But just because the room is pink or blue doesn’t mean it has to belong to a girl or boy.”

“I’ll say maybe to those,” Tim decided, eyes moving to the buttery yellow next to the dark grey.

“However, I don’t like this orange-y color as much as I thought I would,” Kon said, painting over the swatch of light orange that turned more coral on the wall.

“Do you think we got too many sample paint pots?” Tim asked, looking at another yellow, less buttery, more mustard.

“Probably,” Kon nodded. “Here, go nuts.” He grabbed the other paint brush and dipped it in primer before handing it to Tim. They both worked down the wall, going over colors they didn’t like silently, before stepping back to survey two colors left.

Pale blue and light grey.

“How about both?” Tim asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head, his stance for thinking. “We could do an accent wall with the blue?”

“I like that idea,” Kon nodded. “I’ll run to the store.”

“I’ll make lunch.”

* * *

By the time they got to the hospital, they were both covered in paint.

Claire had called to say she had gone into labor, a few weeks early, when they were in the middle of throwing paint at each other and laughing like crazy. They had jumped in the shower together to save time, but some of the paint didn’t want to come off of Kon’s face and Tim still had some blue in his hair.

They’d get it off later, but now they were on a time crunch.

“So sorry we’re late, we were painting the nursery,” Tim said as they rushed into the room. Claire was gripping the side of her bed tight, her teeth grit as she tried to breathe through a contraction.

“Don’t worry, she’s only dilated three centimeters,” the nurse said from where she was washing her hands. “You didn’t miss anything.”

“Oh good,” Tim breathed out a sigh, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, though they caught on the part with dried paint.

“See, we could have spent a little more time scrubbing paint off,” Kon said, reaching up to detangle Tim’s fingers and scrape a little at his hair so it fell more freely, just slightly blue.

“Sorry,” Tim winced as his hair was pulled. “I worry.”

“It’s going to be a little while yet,” The nurse said. “Try some hand sanitizer out in the hall.”

The pair decided to follow her advice, stepping out and heading to the nurse’s station where there was a bottle of hand sanitizer on the counter. Tim grabbed a few tissues from the box and pumped some out to wipe at the paint on Kon’s face.

“I can get it, babe,” Kon said, furrowing his brows.

“That’s okay, let me,” Tim said, scrubbing a little harder as some of the paint flaked off. “I need something to do with my hands.”

“You okay?”

“Well, no,” Tim shook his head, tossing the tissues in the garbage and grabbing more. “I’m not ready.”

“Hey, Tim,” Kon took his hand and lowered it, forcing Tim to look him in the eye instead of at the paint on his cheek. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Tim shook his head again. “Forget I said it.”

“No, hey,” Kon took his free hand. “Let’s go down to the cafeteria, okay? I’ll let Claire know and I’ll meet you down there.”

“Okay,” Tim nodded.

After letting Claire know where they’d be and seeing if she needed anything, and saying hello to her sister who had arrived, Kon headed down the few floors to the cafeteria and found Tim with a cup of coffee and a poptart from the vending machine, sitting at one of the tables.

“Sophie just got here,” He said as he sat down across from his husband. “So Claire has someone with her now.”

“Oh, good,” Tim nodded, breaking off a small piece of his poptart.

“You wanna talk about it?” Kon asked, leaning closer.

“It’s just that she’s three weeks early, and I know that it’s not her fault, but the nursery isn’t done and the furniture isn’t all built yet, and I’ve still got work tomorrow and I’m just not ready,” Tim shook his head, wringing his hands together.

“Hey, Honey, that’s okay,” Kon reached across the table and rested his hand on both of Tim’s. “’m not ready either. I don’t think anyone ever is.”

Tim was quiet for a few moments, staring down at his coffee.

“What if I’m not a good dad?” Tim asked quietly, and Kon’s face softened.

“Tim, who stayed up when Damian stayed the weekend with us and came down with the flu?” Kon asked, and Tim scowled.

“Me,” He mumbled.

“And who was it that rocked Tommy through his colic for hours while Dick and Barbara were sick?”

“Me,” Tim sighed.

“And who taught Lian to ride a bike?”

“What are you getting at, Kon?” Tim asked, finally looking up at his husband.

“What I’m getting at is you don’t have to worry about being a good dad,” Kon said, squeezing his hands. “You’re already an amazing dad.”

Tim’s face heated up, looking back down at his coffee.

“And when we leave here, we’re going to have a baby, and we’re going to be dads for the rest of our lives,” Kon said, getting up and moving around the table to kneel beside Tim’s chair. “And I’m so excited for it, getting to do this with you.”

“Me too,” Tim mumbled, leaning down to give him a kiss.

* * *

For 14 hours, Tim and Kon slept on and off in chairs in the hospital room while Claire went through what sounded like the worst pain she’d ever experienced. Tim and Kon had both experienced pain, but neither could remember a time they’d shouted so much.

Then around four in the morning she had to start pushing, so Sophie and Kon let Claire squeeze their hands while Tim stayed down by Leslie and the nurse to see their baby.

Who was perfect and soft and the sweetest baby boy Tim had ever seen.

“He’s asleep,” Kon whispered as he lifted the carrier out of the car while Tim grabbed their bags. Tim smiled at him from the other side of the car before shutting the door and leading the way into the apartment building.

They took the elevator up, both keeping an eye on the baby asleep in the carrier until they got to the top floor.

“I’ll get the bassinet set up in our room so we can put him down while we finish the nursery,” Tim said, pulling out his keys.

“Babe, I think we should all take a nap first,” Kon said. “I think you got like three hours total in the last 24 hours.”

“I’m okay for a little bit to at least put a crib together,” Tim argued as he pushed the door open, freezing when a group of people whispered ‘surprise.’

Dick, Barbara, Damian, Bruce, Clark, Lois, and Jon were in the living room.

“Surprise,” Kon said, leaning forward to kiss the crown of Tim’s head.

“What did you do?” Tim asked, turning to stare at his husband.

“Called in the troops,” Kon said, moving in to set the carrier on the coffee table.

“Go look at the nursery,” Dick said, nodding towards the hall, bouncing Tommy in his arms.

Tim glared at his brother for a moment before heading towards the room he and Kon had ran out of the day prior and also probably got paint in the carpet of.

Three of the walls were painted the light grey while the wall behind the crib was a light blue and white chevron, matching the crib bedding and the blanket on the rocking chair in the corner. It looked like it came out of a magazine, much better than Tim probably could have done himself after not sleeping enough.

“Wow, it looks great,” Kon said, striding in behind him. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Tim said, feeling his throat tighten.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kon asked, leaning forward until he could look Tim in the eye.

“Nothing,” Tim shook his head and gave Kon a smile as he wiped at his eyes. “Happy tears, promise.”

Kon smiled back and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in to give him a kiss on the forehead.


	3. College AU: Someone still loves you

Kon really wasn’t s_urprised_ when Tim sat down in the same clothes as the day before, but what was a little off putting was the shoe print on his sleeve and the leaves in his hair.

“Don’t.” Tim snapped as he flopped into his chair and crossing his arms. He didn’t even have his backpack. He reached over and snatched the piece of paper off of Kon’s desk and the dull pencil out of his hand.

“I sooo don’t have enough stuff to share,” Kon said, raising a brow.

“Just let me write the notes, I have better hand writing,” Tim sighed, glaring at the end of the pencil where the eraser was non-existent. “How is it that you can do bullshit like this but I’m the mess?”

“Because I genuinely don’t care and you pretend you don’t care but actually care too much,” Kon said, raising a brow. And really, he didn’t care, as long as he graduated. If he kept his grades decent he could stay at school and didn’t have to move home and that was the whole reason he went away to college.

Tim turned his glare to his friend.

“If I had gotten more sleep, I’d say something equally as painful and true back to you, but I don’t have the brain capacity,” Tim said with a raised brow.

“What happened last night?” Kon asked, though he was sure he at least knew it had to do with-

“My dumbass roommate brought a girl home last night,” Tim said. “And of course I didn’t know that before I went to get a cup of coffee so I could hammer out my paper, left my laptop, backpack, everything but five bucks in cash in the dorm. I slept in the hallway, got stepped on this morning. I didn’t have my key so I couldn’t get into the dorm even though he went to class already, and then I was walking to class and tripped and fell in the shrub outside.”

Kon blinked a few times.

“You know you can come bunk with me and Bart if you get kicked out of your room,” Kon said, and Tim sighed. “Like, we’ve got that chair that’s pretty comfy. Remember, you slept in it after freshman orientation.”

Tim remembered. He also remembered throwing up in the trashcan beside it. College was an experience.

“Well based on the sounds I could hear, I think she’ll be back tonight so maybe I will,” Tim nodded. Kon reached over and pulled a leaf out of Tim’s hair as the professor walked in.

* * *

Tim had managed to at least grab his laptop and backpack out of his room before there was a girl at their door and his roommate asked if he could take a walk or something.

Of course.

Tim grabbed his beanie and skateboard and headed out. Kon’s dorm was on the other side of campus, in the slightly nicer, newer building. He and Bart had a kitchen and a bathroom to themselves, which was so much better than the communal bathrooms that Tim got stuck in.

The wind whipped a few hairs around his face as he let his board carry him down the sidewalk, and he crouched to get a bit more speed as he rounded a corner and started towards the stairs. He gripped his board as he jumped and slid down the rail, which was so much better than last time he had tried and missed and fell the six steps down.

That resulted in a fractured wrist and a hot pink cast.

He finally got to their dorm and shot Kon a text so he could be let in. The student who usually buzzed people in during the day was gone, since it was so late.

It took a few minutes, but soon he saw Kon walking towards the glass doors, looking as hot as Tim has ever seen him.

Tim had harbored a small crush on Kon for three years, but had mostly ignored it because they became such good friends freshman year. Tim had been skating as fast as he could for orientation because he was running late, and ended up colliding with Bart and Kon, who were running because they were also late. From there they stuck together all day, went to the parties together, even roomed in one of the big, seven person dorms last year.

But none of them got good assignments that year, so Tim was suck with a prick who liked women far too much.

“Hey,” Kon said as he opened the door with a smile. “Get kicked out again?”

“Yeah,” Tim nodded, picking up his board. “Mind an extra roommate?”

“Nah, come on,” Kon nodded his head towards the inside of the building, and Tim followed. Kon was wearing a charcoal t-shirt and light, ripped up jeans that were rolled up his calved, and a red and black flannel tied around his waist. He even had his silver cross necklace and a leather bracelet. He looked like he walked out of a teen magazine.

Meanwhile, Tim was wearing a dark red hoodie and a black t-shirt with his black jeans and maroon beanie, all of which screamed ‘fuck off’.

“So who was it this time?” Kon asked as they headed up the stairs.

“The screamer from the third floor,” Tim rolled his eyes. “Not the one from last night, that was the girl who kept calling him Daddy. I think she was from the sorority house.”

“I don’t think I could live in that room,” Kon said, wrinkling his nose, which brought out his few freckles. “I mean, who knows what they do and where they do it.”

“Yeah, I’m not a big fan of it either,” Tim said as they got to the third floor and headed down the hall.

“Bart’s at a study group at the library and then he’s going for his evening run,” Kon explained as he opened his door and let Tim in. “So it’s just the two of us.”

“Okay,” Tim shrugged, leaning his board against the wall by the door and kicking his shoes off. “You want to go over the homework for class?”

“Not really,” Kon scrunched up his face again as he flopped onto his bed. Tim smiled at him as he took off his backpack and set it beside the armchair. It was a really ugly green color, but it was better than a floor.

“Well what would you like to do?” Tim asked, sitting down himself.

“Rematch?” Kon asked, grabbing his X-box controller off of his dresser. Tim laughed, reaching for the one on Bart’s bed.

“You’re on.”

* * *

The two of them had played games for a few hours, Tim still coming out victorious because he was usually better at the strategy games while Kon was better at the racing games.

“Let’s do something I can beat you at,” Kon said, setting his controller aside.

“I’m really not up for a racing game,” Tim shook his head. He and Bart had decided to power through every race on Mario Kart in one go last Saturday, and that was probably not a good idea because he had vivid dreams of driving on every version of Rainbow Road.

“It’s been a while since we played poker,” Kon said, going to grab the deck of cards off of his messy desk.

“Okay,” Tim nodded, patting down his pockets for his wallet. They were empty. “Wait, shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Kon asked, furrowing his brows as he unwrapped the rubber band around the cards.

“I don’t have my wallet,” Tim said, opening his backpack and digging through it just in case, but he came up empty.

“We don’t have to play for money this time,” Kon shrugged. “We’ve got like four kinds of gold fish we could use as chips.”

“I might still have my uno cards in here,” Tim said, digging through his bag again. He wasn’t keen on using food as currency because they always forgot what was what, and one of the three of them always started eating their pile without realizing it. Usually Bart.

“Or we could use something else,” Kon said, and Tim turned at that tone. Kon usually only used that tone when he had a bad idea. Tim raised a brow at him. “We could play strip poker.”

“Strip poker?” Tim asked, his face heating up at the thought. “Um.”

“No, that was stupid, forget I suggested it-“

“No,” Tim said, and Kon’s eyes widened, “No, I-I mean, strip poker is fine. Just unexpected is all.”

“O-okay,” Kon nodded, sitting down on the floor by his bed, shuffling the cards in his hands. Tim sat down, leaning back against Bart’s bed. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Tim nodded, picking up the cards he was dealt.

The first hand he took, which was kind of really exciting except Kon took off his bracelet. But the second hand was also his, and Kon took off his necklace, meaning he only had actual clothes left.

But then Tim lost a hand and unzipped his hoodie, tossing it in the direction of his backpack.

“Well played,” Kon said, throwing him a wink.

Hands kept getting played, and it was Kon’s flannel, then Tim’s socks and jeans, then Kon’s shirt. They were both getting down to the bare minimum, quite literally. Tim could see the band from Kon’s underwear sticking out of his jeans, and he felt really self-conscious in his boxers and t-shirt.

Especially after seeing Kon’s abs and arms. Those alone made him hot.

“Full house,” Kon said, setting his cards down, and Tim scowled because he couldn’t beat that.

“Dammit,” He said. He really didn’t want to take his shirt off because he was pale and awkward, but obviously he didn’t want to take off his _boxers-_

“You’re forgetting something,” Kon said with a chuckle.

“What am I forgetting?” Tim asked, raising a brow. Kon crawled forward, and Tim got a whiff of his cologne and a closer look at his pecs which was, just, wow. Then Kon was reaching up and sliding the beanie on his head back until Tim could feel it moving through his hair.

“Your hat,” Kon said softly, eyes falling to meet Tim’s, hand still holding the hat against the back of his head.

“Oh,” Tim mumbled, and he glanced at Kon’s lips.

And oh God, Kon was leaning closer.

“Sorry I’m late.”

The two turned to see Bart standing in the open doorway, key still in the door and staring at them, wide-eyes.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” He sputtered, glancing between the two of them. “Uh, I forgot my key at the library, be back in like ten minutes. Or like, 20. I’ll knock when I get back.”

Bart pulled his key out of the door, seeming to realize he just gave the worst excuse to leave but ran off anyways, letting the door shut with a loud ‘thud.’

Kon sat back first, resting his hands on his thighs as he struggled to not laugh. Tim covered his face as it burned, realizing that Kon still had his hat in his hand.

“Well, I think we’ll have some questions to answer in 20 or so minutes,” Kon laughed, and Tim kicked a foot out at him.

“So not funny,” Tim argued, and Kon scooted over to sit beside him, moving his hands out of the way.

“No, hey,” Kon said, grasping one of his hands. “Sorry, I’m not laughing at you.”

“So, uh, this is the part where we talk now, right?” Tim asked.

“Tim, I’ve had a huge crush on you for like, forever,” Kon said, squeezing his hand. “Sorry I suggested strip poker, that was probably a real dick move.”

“No, no,” Tim shook his head. “I have a crush on you too.”

“Really?” Kon asked, sitting up straighter.

“Yeah,” Tim nodded with a smile. “I just didn’t want to tell you because you’re my best friend and-“

Kon leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

“I know,” Kon nodded. “Me too.”

“No, do that again,” Tim said, bringing his free hand up to cradle Kon’s chin as he leaned in for another kiss, this one slower and longer and softer and hotter.

“We’ve got like 18 minutes,” Kon said, and Tim laughed as he leaned in again.


	4. Free Day: Everything about you is on the tip of my tongue

“Well if that’s where you put it, it has to be here somewhere,” Tim said, getting on the floor and looking under the bed. “They don’t just grow legs and walk away.”

“Maybe I dropped it?” Kon asked, moving the dirty clothes on the floor.

“Do you want me to call it?” Tim asked, standing straight up with his hands on his hips.

“Maybe, hold on,” Kon pulled the blankets back on the bed, shaking them out before tossing them on the floor. “Yeah, go ahead and call it.”

Tim grabbed his own phone off of the nightstand and called his third speed dial, holding the phone to his ear and hearing the ring-back.

Kon stretched his hearing out, listening for his ringtone for Tim, which was the Wendy the Werewolf Stalker theme.

Nothing. It must have been on silent.

“Can’t hear it,” Kon shook his head. “Dammit. Ma’s going to kill me if I dropped another phone while I was flying.”

“No, I saw it when you came in last night,” Tim said, putting his hands on his hips. “I remember, it vibrated and I thought it was-“

“Oh right, that’s when I turned it on silent,” Kon nodded, surveying the floor again. Not that he could find anything in Tim’s messy room.

“Well, let’s just retrace your steps,” Tim said, crawling across the bed towards Kon, who was standing on the other side. They were both still in their underwear, Tim in boxer briefs and Kon in his boxers, and their t-shirts. “So when you turned your phone on silent, what did you do?”

Kon thought for a second before smirking at Tim.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Tim shook his head, backing up a little, but then Kon was crawling onto the bed over him and Tim was laughing and letting out a squeal.

* * *

“Okay,” Tim said, flopping down beside Kon, both of them out of breath. “Fun as that was, it didn’t get us anywhere.”

“I mean it got me somewhere a few times,” Kon said, and Tim snorted, reaching over to smack his chest.

“Okay after that what did we do?” Tim asked, reaching down to grab his underwear off of the floor, checking again to see if maybe the phone was down there. It wasn’t.

“You weren’t tired, despite my best efforts,” Kon said, sitting up and pulling his t-shirt on. “We snuck downstairs and shared that pint of ice cream.”

“Right,” Tim nodded, getting up and pulling on the pajama pants he had been wearing when Kon flew in through his window. It had been really romantic, actually. Kon had flown in, kissed Tim over his laptop screen. He took off Tim’s reading glasses, shut the laptop and set it aside, took the tiny pony tail out of his hair and they made really passionate love.

“You seen my pants?” Kon asked, glancing around the room. Tim chuckled and grabbed them from where they were by his feet, tossing them over the bed.

“C’mon, horn dog,” Tim laughed, motioning for his boyfriend to follow him. He stuck his head out first, glancing up and down the hallway. Bruce probably knew Kon was there, they were both adults and Bruce kind of stopped caring after catching them the fourth or fifth time, but that didn’t mean one of the others in the manor needed to see them emerging from Tim’s bedroom.

The two quietly descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen where Damian was sitting on a barstool, scowling at and scrolling through his phone.

“Good morning, son of Satan,” Tim said as he headed towards the freezer.

“Drake,” Damian said. “Clone.”

“Demon,” Kon nodded at the teen.

“For future reference, I would like a warning when your boyfriend is coming over,” Damian said, hopping off of his bar stool and taking the empty cup that had been in front of him and setting it in the sink.

“I don’t think you need one,” Tim shook his head as he gazed over the freezer, hoping to see the phone on one of the shelves. Nothing. “Especially since what Kon and I do is none of your business.”

“It is my business when I can hear your headboard from three rooms away,” Damian said, raising a brow but still not looking up from his phone. “Which, by the way, was not something I expected to hear when I woke up so congratulations.”

“Oh, you are such a brat,” Tim scoffed, opening the silverware drawer. No phone. “I can’t wait for you to start having sex so I can tease you about it.”

“See, that’s the difference, Drake,” Damian rolled his eyes. “I’m not a tease.”

“Fuck off, Damian,” Tim glared at the teen over the garbage can, where the only thing he could see was the empty carton.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Damian asked, heading out the door and down the hall, still not looking up from his phone.

“Do you think he’ll grow out of being annoying or do you think it’s part of who he is as a person?” Kon asked, glancing around the island to see if maybe he had dropped it there. Nada.

“After we had ice cream, we went and walked in the gardens,” Tim said, and Kon nodded.

“You wanted to see the stars,” Kon said, following Tim as he headed out of the kitchen and towards the back yard.

The two walked slowly down the hall, checking the floor as they went in case Kon had dropped his phone somewhere along the way, but came up with nothing.

The gardens looked more beautiful in the morning sunlight, the roses and the petunias. Alfred did a wonderful job of tending the flowers. But Tim’s eyes were glued to the ground as they followed the path down to the gazebo.

“I don’t see it,” Tim said, looking over the gazebo bench where they had sat and talked. Tim pointed out which stars were planets, and where constellations were. It was sweet until Tim started to get cold, but that just meant Kon held him closer.

“Well after this we went right to bed,” Kon mumbled, glancing around on the ground.

“Maybe I can hack into it and find the location,” Tim said, pulling his own phone out of his pocket and scowling at it.

“I mean, or we could just do this,” Kon said, and Tim didn’t see what he was talking about for a moment because he was opening his encryption software, but when he did look up, he had to look down.

Kon was in the middle of the gazebo, down on one knee.

“Oh my God,” Tim said, thumb poised over the screen. He quickly tucked his phone away, turning his full attention to Kon.

“Tim, every day, I think there isn’t any possible way I could fall more in love with you,” Kon started, and Tim had to sit on the bench because his legs were shaking. “But then every time I see you laugh, or I get to wake up next to you, I do. Somehow, some way, I fall more and more in love with you every day. And I want to spend the rest of my life seeing just how much more I can love you.”

“Oh, Kon,” Tim breathed, reaching out to pull Kon up onto the bench as well. He was pulled into a kiss, his hands on Kon’s face. “I love you too, you know that right?”

“Well if I didn’t, I don’t think I would have gotten you this,” Kon said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white gold ring. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course,” Tim nodded, and Kon’s smile grew until it was practically splitting his face in half. He slid the ring onto Tim’s left hand and leaned in for another kiss. “Think that bed’s still warm?”

“Maybe we could go check,” Kon said, wiggling his brows and taking Tim’s hand in his own as they strolled back towards the house.

* * *

“Hey, you think we should go tell everyone?” Kon asked as he and Tim got dressed for the third time that morning.

“Oh, don’t you want to just keep it a secret a little longer?” Tim asked, working himself into Kon’s arms. “Maybe spend the rest of the day here in bed?”

“We have to tell them eventually,” Kon said. “And I think someone would come looking for us if we stayed in bed all day.”

“You’re probably right,” Tim nodded. “Okay, come on.”

Tim took his hand and the pair headed down the hall and the stairs into the parlor where Bruce and Dick were engaged in a game of chess, and Damian was curled up on the couch, still scrolling through the phone.

“Hey, you two,” Dick said, glancing towards the door.

“Hey, we’ve got something to tell you guys,” Tim said, hiding their linked hands behind the couch. That got everyone’s attention, minus Damian who was an angry 16-year-old that didn’t care about anything. “We’re engaged.”

“Timmy!” Dick exclaimed, grinning at his younger brother. “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Can I have my phone back now?” Kon asked, leaning over the couch. Damian rolled his eyes and passed the phone in his hands back to Kon. “Thank you.”

“Damian had your phone the whole time?” Tim asked, turning his gaze to his fiancé.

“I told him if he held onto my phone, I’d let him spend a weekend with John at the farm,” Kon said, tucking his phone into his pocket.

“You let him look through your phone?” Tim asked, eyes widening a little.

“Relax, I locked a bunch of stuff.”

“Not very well,” Damian said, getting off of the couch. “Congratulations, I suppose. Drake, I suggest you help your fiancé with the locks on his phone.”

“I hate you,” Tim said, glaring at his younger brother as he left the room.

“The feeling is mutual,” Damian called over his shoulder.


	5. Historical AU: A Dream in my Eye and a Prayer in my Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put a note on this one because I used some slang and if you don't know it, here's the definitions:  
Red Heifer- A red cow, usually with holy implications  
To tromp someone's britches- to beat someone up  
Johnson- penis  
Plumb- totally, extremely  
Jawin' someone to death- Talking a   
Shag- to have sex  
Hesh- hush

Stephanie passed Tim a drink, ignoring the really drunk man at the end of the bar who was trying to make a pass at her. If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t be hitting on Jason’s girl.

“You been in here every night,” Stephanie said, waving at someone over by the piano. Probably Jason. “He due home soon?”

“Shh,” Tim hushed her, glancing around. Just because they didn’t have a law against it, that didn’t mean one of the other townsfolk would toss him in the river. And without Conner around, he wasn’t the strongest if he was ganged up on. “It’s been four months since they left.”

“Yer as purdy as a little red heifer,” The man at the end of the bar slurred.

“Jason!” Stephanie called, and the man stalked over, raising a brow at her. “Tromp his britches and get him outta here.”

Jason grabbed the back of the man’s shirt and started pulling him out of the saloon while Tim and Stephanie let out a laugh.

“Look, Drake, just because you’re missing his Johnson don’t mean you gotta come in here and get plumb drunk and jawin’ me ta death,” Stephanie said, grabbing the man’s empty glass from the bar and wiping it out with her rag. “Go back to the ranch, ya got some things to take care of before he comes home.”

“Stephanie,” Tim hissed, glancing around the bar. It was mostly empty, a few guys at one of the tables, but the town was small and with no women in town except Steph, they didn’t go out to the saloon much until late.

“He’ll probably want to shag as soon as he gets home,” Jason said as he strode over and sat on one of the bar stools. “Best get that house ready.”

“Hesh up, you two, it ain’t like that,” Tim scowled down at his drink.

“Tim, we ain’t tryin’ ta rile ya up,” Jason said, and Tim sighed.

“Yeah, we’re your friends,” Stephanie added. “Just lookin’ out for ya. Them cowpoke’ll be back in town before ya know it. And then you’ll be back to yerself and having fun instead of sitting in here gettin’ drunk.”

“It’s just startin’ to get colder,” Tim mumbled. “At night, I’ve got to use a few blankets to stay warm. He ain’t got a lot out there, he could be freezin’.”

“Honey, how many drives has Conner been on?” Stephanie asked, leaning over the bar. Tim thought, his head swimming a bit with the whiskey.

“Dozen or so,” Tim admitted. He’d gone on one or two every year since he was 15, back when their town was just dirt and a ranch.

“And how many times has he come back?” Jason asked.

“All of ‘em,” Tim sighed. “But last time he was sicker’n a dog for days. He ain’t what he used to be. One of these times he ain’t comin’ back.”

“What a downer,” Jason shook his head. “I ain’t gotta toss you our on yer ass, do I?”

“No, I’m goin’,” Tim shook his head, downing the rest of his drink and slamming the glass down on the bar. “You two comin’ by in the morning?”

“Sure am,” Stephanie nodded. “Someone’s gotta take care’a ya’ while your cowboy’s away.”

* * *

Tim was barely awake when he heard someone moving around in the house, and he panicked for a moment before he remembered that it was just Stephanie and Jason.

When the three of them took off for the west as kids, it was just because they had no more family and nowhere to go. And they showed up in town with a horse and little else.

But then Tim met Conner, both 15 at the time, on his way out. Said he and his dad were going on a drive and someone had to watch their ranch, offered to let the three of them stay so long as they didn’t steel anything.

Right from the start, Conner put all his trust in Tim.

Then somewhere in the last 10 or so years, Jason and Stephanie built their own place, the saloon, and started living above it. Stephanie was the only woman in town, except those passing through occasionally, and Jason took a lot of pride saying that she was his girl. They never married, and really never planned it either. Steph always said she wasn’t a wife, and she wouldn’t be treated like one.

So once he was left to himself, Tim took care of the ranch, and spent time with Conner, now alone that his father had died. They were just two men looking over the cattle, tending their horses, and Tim started working at the bank in town.

And before he knew it, Conner was gone on another drive and his chest ached, like it never had before. It was like someone had torn his heart out and left it in the dust. He had never felt happier than when he saw the gang riding back into town through the bank window, and Tim left his post to greet them.

Sure, Conner smelled atrocious, and he looked like he’d fallen in a river, but Tim was still thrilled to see him. When he got home from work that evening, Conner freshly bathed and waiting up, they made the most passionate love together, something inside them snapping and feeling alive.

And Tim felt that way every day they woke up together, and he felt empty again every time Conner was gone.

“You’re not still in bed, are ya?”

Tim opened his eyes and saw Jason standing in the doorway, smirk on his face.

“Go away,” Tim groaned, pulling one of his blankets over his head.

“Not a chance, Tim,” Jason laughed, and Tim huffed as he got out of bed. “Steph whipped up some breakfast for ya. Best go eat, before it gets cold.”

“Go to hell,” Tim said as he passed Jason on the way out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Jason laughed behind him.

* * *

Tim was feeding his horse, and Jason was trying to fix the porch. One of the boards had busted when Tim tripped on his way home last week, and he hadn’t had the chance to fix it.

Conner usually did the fixing while he was home.

“Hey, Tim!” Steph called from the porch, bucket of water in her arms. “I reckon someone’s headed this way.”

Tim turned and looked towards town, hardly visible from the ranch, but there was a horse galloping towards them.

A beautiful white horse that Tim would know anywhere.

Tim’s face broke out in a grin, and he started running in his bare feet, the dirt hot but he didn’t care.

Conner got to him in no time, stopping his horse and hopping off to catch Tim in his arms.

“Yer a sight for sore eyes,” Conner said, keeping a grip on Tim’s backside so he wouldn’t fall.

“I could say the same,” Tim mumbled.

“Missed ya somethin’ awful, Honey,” Conner whispered, tightening his grip on the man. “Think you can wait for me to run a bath?”

“Hardly,” Tim chuckled, letting his feet down until he was standing again.

* * *

Jason and Stephanie had left not long after the two got back to the ranch, neither wanting to interrupt their reunion, plus they had a saloon to open. Tim promised they’d be up later to celebrate.

But before they could do that, they had to celebrate alone.

“I don’t think I could tell ya how much I thought about doin’ that while we were on the drive,” Conner said as he walked up behind Tim, putting his hands on his hips and kissing his neck. Tim was trying to make Conner something for lunch, since all he’d had for months was food cooked by Bart.

“At least let me feed you before you go riling me up again,” Tim moaned, tilting his head to the side to give Conner better access.

“I don’t need ta eat,” Conner mumbled into his neck. “Need you.”

“Conner,” Tim groaned. “Food first. You need it. You’re skinnier'n when you left.”

“Alright,” Conner sighed in defeat, taking the plate and heading for the table. He paused and gave Tim a kiss on the cheek as a thanks. “Love you, Honey.”


End file.
